


Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Dies. Annabeth deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

Percy’s funeral was not something Annabeth was ready for. She’d let herself hope. Let herself believe that maybe for once, a demigod could have a happy ending. She was wrong. 

She spent a while grieving. Nobody blamed her, she’d just lost her best friend. Everyone needed a little time to grieve after a death that big. But Annabeth needed to be productive. She needed to do something, to change the world somehow. So she got up, and dusted herself off.

She lived longer than most demigods. She rebuilt Camp Halfblood from the rubble of the fight that had killed Percy and many others. She helped bridge the gap between Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood. She helped Sally and Paul look after Percy’s sister, and when they died, Annabeth took her in. She built things. She followed her dreams and became an architect. In her work she would hide little reminders of Percy. The shape of a wave, a seashell, a trident. His memory would live on forever. She built them something permanent, something that would last longer than they would. 

She was proud of everything she built, but she was proudest of her work at Camp Halfblood. She went back every summer to help Chiron out. She saw several generations of demigods go through camp. She saw Percy’s spirit in every one of them. And when a daughter of Poseidon rolled around, Annabeth swore the gods were giving her a piece of him back.   
“My love, I can’t wait to see you again.”


End file.
